The present application generally relates to a docking system for an unmanned aerial vehicle.
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), particularly small UAVs (SUAVs), are becoming increasingly important in military, industrial, and business applications. However, the flight time of most SUAVs, particularly quadcopters and rotorcraft SUAVs, is severely limited by the relatively small amount of energy they can carry for flight. Various approaches to recharging and/or refueling of UAVs have been suggested, but such approaches lack versatility and can be expensive to install and maintain.